


Avengers Prompts

by moonshine_15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, IronDad and SpiderSon, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, def tony and carol friendship, maybe a relationship idk?, steve and rhodey bond over tony, they get their hugs, thor and tony friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_15/pseuds/moonshine_15
Summary: These are a series of one-shots about the relationships of the avengers with each other (and their love lives).





	1. You ruined me.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-CA:CW Siberia Scene.

** You ruined me. **

Tony wasn’t quite sure how everything ended the way it did. He always said that he was a futurist. He doesn’t dwell on the past and most of the time he just tries to make things better by thinking of ways to make it better, by thinking of how he could right the wrongs. He likes to fix things – he’s a mechanic, it’s in his nature.

Well, that doesn’t reflect him now, does it?

He says he’s a futurist but he’s looking back into the past and continuously thinks of how different things could have ended up if he just stopped and breathe.

_Maybe they’re right. Hindsight is 20/20. He’s a genius, he should have known._

He remembers waking up beside Steve’s side. He remembers every single one of their mornings; he opens his eyes and Steve’s already looking at him... bright blue eyes and a dazed smile accompanied with a gruff _‘good morning, sweetheart.’_ He smiles back, says something snarky before pressing his lips against Steve’s and softly saying _‘good morning to you too, bambino.’_

He remembers all the times one of them will wake up from a nightmare. He remembers all the times he asked _‘ice or the war?’_ he remembers the times he was asked _‘Afghanistan or wormhole?’_ He remembers the after; the hot cocoa, touches that reminds him he’s not alone, watching documentaries of either space or nature with the volume turned down, sitting on the couch at god-knows-fucking-what o’clock.

He remembers Ultron, remembers how Steve said together. All the shitty fights they had... all the hurtful things that were said, all of the silent apologies, the making up.

The guilt that followed.

Tony always thinks about how to right the wrongs, always have been ever since his eyes were opened to the realities of the world.

_**“I became a part of a system with zero accountability.”** _

Thousands – if not millions – died because of something he created; a something which purpose is to protect the world. He knows that there is no way to bring back what was lost. He knows that people are getting scared... he knows that they needed something to hold onto.

He’s a futurist; he likes to fix things so he signed the Accords.

Steve didn’t agree with him. They fought against each other harder than it was ever before. Steve had his own team, he also did. In the end, he stopped. In the end, he came as a person who cared – the person who loves Steve.

**_“He’s my friend, Tony.”_ **

_Maybe things would have turned out different if he just stopped, if he just breathe but he didn’t care because killed his Mom._

He thought Steve wouldn’t do it. _He can’t do it_. But as the shield was brought down to smash his reactor; he knew that he already lost. There was no going back. Things won’t be able to go back to how it used to be.

As he laid in that facility, feeling the cold air of Siberia against his cheek, he remembers.

He remembers the very first time Steve said I love you, how he said it with those ocean eyes shining with hope and sincerity. How he kissed Tony and how he said it back.

**He’s already ruined.**


	2. 5 times Tony felt alone (and the 1 time he didn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 + 1 fic (stevetony)

** 5 times Tony felt alone (and the 1 time he didn't) **

 

i

When Tony was four, he created his first circuit board. He was happy that he made something that could work so he went and showed it to Howard in hopes that the latter would be proud of him.

_Get out, boy, I’m busy. Don’t come here showing me worthless things._

Maria said that Howard was just tired. He’s been out looking for Captain America. He’s busy running a conglomerate, creating new things for the future – contributing in order to help the world progress.

Jarvis said that maybe Master Stark was just not in the mood.  _You know how he is, young sir. Do not fret, there is always a next time._  It was what he said before making Tony his favourite pasta partnered with apple juice which finally made him smile, again.

Tony held onto the next time over and over and over again until he realized that he will never be enough for Howard. He’s looking for something else – someone who he will never be greater than.

_You will never be anything like Captain America was what he said._

 

ii

He doesn’t know how many times he woke up with pain consuming his entire body. He doesn’t know how many times he fainted from said pain. And when he was finally conscious, finally okay compared to the last few days he had, he saw that a car battery was attached to his body — his chest.

_What did you do to me?_

_I saved your life._

He didn’t expect to befriend Yinsen. He was a doctor, someone who save lives… very different to Tony’s merchant of death. Yinsen has a family, he needs to get out of this damn cave. Both of them have to. Yinsen for his family and Tony to repent and become better.

_So, you are a man who has everything and nothing?_

Tony agreed to ‘make’ the Jericho for the Ten Rings. He asked them for supplies and the first thing he did when he got those was to make his reactor. He needed something more stable. He can’t keep carrying a car battery around especially if he’s going to work. Also, a car battery attached to the thing keeping him alive is dangerous if they plan on dunking his head in water.

But the Ten Rings weren’t stupid. They knew something was up. They tried to hurt Yinsen. I need him, great assistant. He was so scared but Stark men are made of iron. They don’t break. The Ten Rings said that if he won’t be able to deliver the next day, both of them will be dead.

_I’m going to buy you some time._

He knew, then, that the chances of Yinsen surviving was even slimmer. But he had to be strong. He needed to be so he believed that his new friend will be safe. When the loading bar turned to a hundred, he schooled his face for the fight ahead and attacked.

_This was always the plan, Stark. I’m going to see my family now. Don’t waste your life._

He got out and was a different man.

 

iii

He was dying.

Isn’t it ironic that thing keeping him alive is also the thing killing him?

After Afghanistan, after Obadiah, he thought he’ll finally have a break. He thought that maybe, he will have peace but boy was he wrong. The world decided to kill him using his own tech.

_Palladium on the chest? That’s one way to die._

Tony was trying alright. He loked and looked but when JARVIS ran the scans, it’s not a viable substitute for palladium. He was already a dead man walking. What will happen to him? What will happen to Stark Industries? What about Iron Man? He said he’ll protect the world but it seems like he won’t be able to do so.

That’s when he had this idea, albeit, stupid. He answered the Stark Industries question by making Pepper the CEO. He knows she’s more than capable of it. Tony figured if Pepper was able to put up with all the stunts he’s constantly pulling and was able to deal with all his shit, she’ll be able to run a fortune 500 company. Also, she’s Pepper. No one will do better.

He asked himself, what about iron man? The government is already trying to take his property. They demand that it but turned over to the military. Rhodey’s a liutenant colonel. Rhodey can pilot the suit, he has military training… he can be Iron Man once he’s gone. Well, not Iron Man but another version. Yes, Rhodey can do it. He’ll do it.

_What would you do if this will be your last night?_

_I’ll do everything and anything I want._

So, he did stupid things. He admits it, alright. He was a jerk to Rhodey and Pepper but in his defense, he’s dying. He’s entitled to do stupid things just for the sake of doing it.

_What do you want from me?_

_No, what do **you**  want from me?_

He thought SHIELD was just some government agency handling government things. He never thought it’s something more. He certainly didn’t think his dad will be one of the founding members of the organization. They left him with things. They said he needs to figure it out. They said Howard said that he’s the only person who can solve this thing that he left behind. Fury said that he should solve the riddle of his heart.

So, they left him in his partially destroyed mansion. He has to get to work.

 

iv

The Avengers were gone and he was back at the compound. A compound with only three avengers: himself, a sulking Vision, and a Rhodey undergoing physical therapy.

Rhodey said that it sucks but he’s not regretting his decision. The Sokovia Accords fights for the right things but sometimes… it just sucks. Tony smiles (or at least, tries to) for Rhodey. He needs to be there for him, every step of the way. He needs to help his honeybear because he knows that Rhodey will do the same for him.

_Delivery for Tony Stank!_

He was annoyed but it made Rhodey laugh so Tony let it slide with an eyeroll.

_Dear Tony._

And damn if that didn’t hurt. He knew that it will be from St —  _Rogers_. It was a shitty apology letter (can it even be called that?). He said that the avengers were Tony’s more so than his but why does it feel otherwise? Every avenger who Tony formed a deep relationship with, who he thought of as family was with Rogers. Clint took his side; Natasha, who signed, left him and joined Rogers. Thor and Bruce were not here so they don’t count. He isn’t even sure if they would side with him.

He was back to where he started. With Rhodey and Pepper, the only difference from before was JARVIS. He’s Vision, now.

He still doesn’t understand. Rogers could have just told him. He would have reacted, sure, but at least, he would hear it from a friend. Sure, Tony was mad about what happened to his parents because he never got to say goodbye. The regrets of not being able to still haunts him. He knows this. He told him this. But he chose to hide it from him. Maybe that’s what did it for him.

_Don’t bullshit me, Steve. Did you know?_

_Yes._

It was like Obadiah all over again. The betrayal from someone close stings more so than any physical pain they could ever make Tony feel.

_If you need me, I’ll be there._

He doesn’t want to bank on it, anymore. He has to be prepared. He can’t rely on the team of misfits.

Although, it doesn’t stop him from carrying the phone wherever he goes.

 

v

Everyone’s starting to turn to dust.

_I’m sorry, Tony. There was no other way._

Tony shook his head, teeth clenched as he looked at Strange. Why would you do that? Why do you have to save me? Before shit went down the drain, he said that he will never give up the time stone to save Tony’s life but he did and Thanos won.

_Mr. Stark, please… I don’t want to go._

He caught Peter in an embrace. The kid was looking at him — eyes wild with fear and hope that somehow, Tony will be able to save him. Peter hugged him. You’re okay, kid. I got you. But Tony doesn’t know what’s happening. He was having a hard time breathing.

_And if you die, I feel like that’s on me._

Tony fell on the ground, kneeling while supporting Peter’s back with his arm. He saw the kid swallow before looking straight to his eyes.

_I’m sorry, Mr. Stark._

And then he faded.

Tony tried to hold on. He tried to get a hold of Peter but he already turned to ash. As Tony looked at the remnants of Peter, as the feeling of dust pass by his arm… he looked at it. He waited and waited but his body remained in tact.

Tony craddled his arm to his chest and cried. That was Peter. It was  _his_  kid. The source of life after all the shit he went through. And now, he’s just gone.  _His kid is gone._

_He did it. Thanos won._

 

+1

The Avengers are back.

It took one catastrophic event which resulted to half the universe dying for them to come back and forget their differences. Suddenly, the fight they had seemed petty. Suddenly, there was nothing to do but live up to their name. The only purpose they have now is to get back everything they lost because of Thanos. Whatever it takes.

Tony looks at his old teammates. Everyone aged at least a decade. Natasha doesn’t bother to maintain her poker face. Clint looks angry. Bruce was trying his best to think of different ways to restore what was lost because it’s the only way he can cope. Thor, who was usually the jolly and talkative one, is now only speaking when needed to. And Steve… he looks so tired.

_We all look straight out of the Breakfast Club. Capsicle and Point break has to get this. We spent that one week watching it on repeat._

Tony tried to joke but his voice came out raspy.

They all looked at him. Natasha’s lips curled up to a barely noticeable smile. Clint bit his lip to prevent from doing so. Bruce was looking at him, gratefully. Thor shook his head before lightly patting his back and offering a small smile. And Steve gave him a hopeful look. He looked at Tony as if he was grateful that he’s alive. As if Tony held the secrets of the world which Steve was trying to discover.

Bruce asked him what his plan was and everyone looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath before looking at Steve.

_Do you trust me?_

He closed his eyes after realizing the gravity of what he asked. It’s been years since they saw each other. They haven’t talked about Siberia or the Accords… basically, everything they disagreed about. That’s why, Tony thinks, it’s okay for Steve to say no. There’s still an unfinished business between them.

When opened it, again, Tony saw the way Steve was looking at him. He was giving Tony a look which speaks to his every being. It was hopeful, determined, and passionate. It was the unwavering look of Steve Rogers — the exact look he fall for.

_I do._

Tony knew, then, that he won’t  be alone.

_We’ll do this… **together**._


	3. we always think of the during but never the after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said that the after is more impactful than the during is probably winning in life.
> 
> Steve should've probably met the person who said that. He should've been shouted at by said person until that wisdom was ingrained in his being.

**We always think of the during but never the after.**

 

Whoever said that the after is more impactful than the during was probably winning in life.

 

Steve should’ve probably met the person who said that. He should’ve been shouted at by said person until that wisdom was ingrained in his being.

 

**During.**

 

He was mad, alright? SHIELD was destroyed after they found out that it was infiltrated by Hydra. And then, Ultron happened. He and Tony, fought, again which led to him saying things that he's not proud of — saying things that made him a hypocrite.

 

_I don't like my teammates keeping secrets from me._

 

The Accords happened… he thought Tony would be on his side because he's always been the one who's against being under organizations. But he signed. Natasha also signed. And then Peggy died, there was a possibility that more soldiers were in cryo waiting to be used by Hydra.

In the end, Tony came as a friend but then Zemo happened.

 

_An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again but one that crumbles from within, that's dead. Forever._

 

They fought. Hurt each other. He tried to stop Tony from killing his best friend.

 

_He was my friend, Tony._

 

_So was I._

 

He destroyed the arc reactor; it was the only way to stop him. He got up, helped Bucky, dropped his shield, left and never looked back.

 

**After.**

 

Bucky went back to sleep. He wanted to make sure that when he goes back to the world, it'll be safe from the soldier. And Steve was alone, again. Yes, he had Natasha, Sam, Wanda... friends that stuck with him after all the fight that happened. T’challa was helping him by making sure they’re safe in Wakanda. He can’t be more grateful, really.

 

Steve was in his quarters when Natasha came in, Sam hot on her heels. “Is there something wrong?” he asked. Both of his friends were looking at him; Nat was being her stoic-self but Steve can see that she’s worried while Sam looks nervous. Nat took the remote from the coffee table before turning the TV on.

Steve frowned. Tony was holding a press conference in the Avengers compound. He was wearing a full suit with a silk red tie partnered with sunglasses. He was flashing his press smile – the smile that means he’s ready to battle the vultures in front of him.

 

_It was fake._

 

_“Mr. Stark, what is the plan of the new avengers regarding what has happened in Germany after Captain America and the others such as Black Widow, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch had gone rogue? Are you going to be the ones to arrest them?”_

 

“That’s quite above our pay grade,” Tony said before releasing a forced laugh. “The Avengers will only operate when it is necessary for the safety of the world, that is, if there are attacks coming from other species or when someone uses technology belonging to such,” he finished.

 

_“A lot of people are claiming that you are to blame for the other avengers going rogue, what can you say about that?”_

 

“At this point, I’m really not sure, Greg,” Tony said, addressing the reporter. He, then, removed his glasses. Steve took a sharp breath. _He looked tired._ It looks like he wanted to give up. He had bags under his eyes; it seems as if a permanent frown had taken residence on his forehead. He looked older, much older than he was the last time they had seen each other.

 

**You mean when you smashed your shield on his heart.**

 

_It wasn’t his heart._

 

**It used to be the thing keeping him alive. Imagine how much it fucked him up.**

 

“I think if we were under different circumstances, a different decision would have been made...” there was a pregnant pause, Tony seemed to be thinking if he should speak more. “The others and I... we believed in different things. Maybe the timing wasn’t right – we couldn’t agree with each other, we failed to act as a team and that’s on us,” he added.

 

“I know that this is just an excuse and that no amount of it could undo the damage we have caused, and for that we are _very_ sorry,” Tony said. “We were supposed to be protecting you but it turned out that we were the main cause of your hurt.”

 

_“But what can your apology do, Mr. Stark? It’s already been done.”_

 

They are vultures, really.

 

“Like I said, no amount of apology can undo this but the only thing we can do is move forward,” every word felt like nails on chalk board to Steve. He shouldn’t be facing this alone. “We owe this to you. We lost your trust so what we’re going to do now is earn it back.”

 

The TV was suddenly turned off. “Breathe, man,” he heard Sam say before he felt a hand press firmly on his shoulder. “Is this his first press conference?” Steve asked. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself. “Yes, he’s been taking a lot of fire from the people and –” “Tasha, I don’t think this is –” “He has to know, Sam,” Steve heard him sigh. “I need to talk to Nat,” Steve whispered, the unspoken _alone_ was heard among them. Sam patted his back before leaving. When they heard the door closed, Steve buried his face in his hands.

 

“He never said anything bad about us,” she softly said after taking a seat beside him on the couch. “How long has it been going?” he could feel Nat’s gaze on him. “30 minutes.” Steve nodded his head before pursing his lips, “how many times has he apologized?” it took a while before Nat could answer him, “too many to count.”

 

The following weeks, Steve avoided watching TV. He locked himself in his room, barely eating... barely sleeping. Sometimes, he falls asleep but wakes up an hour in because of the nightmares.

 

Sometimes, it was the ice, other times it was Bucky falling off the train but most of the times it was Tony. It was Tony flying a nuke to space, Tony yelling at Steve, asking how he could betray him, Tony crying... those things he could handle. What gives him panic attacks was him killing Tony, watching as the light leave his warm brown eyes. In these moments of panic, he holds the phone to his chest, wishing for it to ring because he doesn’t have it in him to hurt Tony anymore than he already had.

 

Sometime in the third month of their stay, Steve along with the others decided to leave and do missions all around the world. He doesn’t think of it as illegal; he tries to think that he’s doing this because he has, too. He says he’s doing this because the Avengers can no longer operate freely. But deep down, he knows that he’s only doing this because it’s the only thing he knows. It’s the only thing that can keep him sane, now.

 

“The Accords have been amended,” T’Challa told them when they came back to Wakanda. _It’s already been a year since what the public dubbed as Civil War._  “Instead of imprisonment in the raft, Tony was able to convince the UN that house arrest would suffice. You will still be given missions however it would be under the supervision of Col. Lt. James Rhodes,” he finished.

 

_T’Challa called him Tony. They must have become friends._

 

“That’s it?” Wanda asked, “Just like that?” T’challa looked at her, “You will have to sign the Accords in order to avail of these rights but yes that is it,” He said. “What if we don’t want to sign?” Wanda asked with a sharp voice. “I suggest you do, Ms. Maximoff. The Accords that you have read before and the Accords that we now have are vastly different. I will give each of you a copy of the new one so you will be able to read it and decide for yourselves if you want to go back.” Steve licked his lips before eyeing each of his friends. Wanda looked doubtful; she still doesn’t trust Tony after what had happened. Sam looked relieved and Steve gets it. No matter how amazing T’challa and the Wakandans have been to them, this is not home. And Nat, well, she looks really worried. Steve doesn’t really know why but he thinks it has to do with Tony. She was supposed to be on his side but she left him and Steve doesn’t think they ended in good terms.  

 

“Can you give us time to think about it?” Steve asked and was responded with hum. It took them another month to be able to decide and when they finally did, Steve immediately informed the King. “Is it possible for you to arrange our flight back?” T’Challa looked at Steve, “Of course, Captain Rogers,” he answered making Steve smile. “I don’t think I should be called that.” T’Challa’s lips twitched upward before nodding his head, “I will arrange your transfer to America, where would you like to land?” he asked. Everyone turned to look at Steve, “Compound,” he whispered but he knew everyone could hear.

 

Before they left Wakanda, they said goodbye to everyone they had gotten closed with. Sam said goodbye to M’Baku, Nat to the Okoye and the Dora Milaje, Wanda to the princess and the queen, and Steve to T’Challa.

 

_“I hope you will finally be able to go home, Captain.”_

 

Vision was the one who welcomed them upon their arrival in the compound before they were transferred into a meeting room where Rhodey – _Rhodes_ was, “You will all be under house arrest. None of you will be cleared to do a mission unless I say so. You’re here on probation. Any wrong move and you will be sent to the raft which as you all know is far worse than here,” Steve knows that it was a jab but he understands. Rhodes sighed before looking at them, “I know that you’re all stubborn but please... listen to us. The people are finally starting to trust us again and we don’t want to ruin that.”

 

“Mr. Rhodes, Boss is asking if you are done with the briefing?” he heard Friday asked making him look up. Tony’s here. “Yes, tell him I’ll be up in a minute,” he answered before standing up. “Vision will show you where you will be staying,” he said before heading towards the door. “Colonel,” Steve said making Rhodes stopped but he didn’t look, “Will we be able to see Tony?” he asked. “That’s for Tony to decide, Rogers,” he said before leaving.

 

It’s been three weeks since he arrived in the compound and he hasn’t seen Tony, yet. Nat said that he was either busy with Stark Industries or Avengers business but he knows better. He knows Tony doesn’t want to see him and that was okay for him. He’s giving Tony time but sooner or later he knows that he will run out of patience and seek the man for them to talk.

 

“I saw him, you know,” Nat told him, a couple of days ago. “I thought he was going to ignore me, thought he was going to be angry at me... instead of all that, he looked at me and smiled,” she said, “Not the fake one, it was genuine and then you know what he said to me?” she asked, “he said: _how’s my favourite double agent?_ ” she laughed at that. “It seems like an insult but he I knew it wasn’t because I heard him say it before – I can still remember how I felt after hearing it. Now, it just, it sounded fond.” Steve turned to look at Natasha and saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

“He sounded tired,” she whispered. “Like he’s done being angry, done being stubborn, like something wrong will happen and I’ll be gone,” Steve balled his fists. “Tony has always been strong, you know, so to see him to give up... it made me realize how hurt he’s been,” _how much I’ve hurt him_. He knew that was what Natasha was saying. He also knew that they should’ve sorted this out before it got way out of hand. Tony’s right, maybe if it were under different circumstances, a different decision would have been made – a better one.

 

Steve was in the rooftop that night when it happened; he was on his 7th sketch of Tony, “Good view, right? It was nothing compared to the tower but it will do.” Steve immediately came to a halt and looked for the source of the voice, “ _Tony,_ ” he whispered. Said man took slow steps towards him before stopping when they were four feet apart. Steve was sitting down so Tony was looking down on him. It was like he was a sickly kid, again. “You’re sketching,” Tony stated and Steve nodded, “I am.”

 

Tony went to take a seat at the far end of the bench he was occupying before looking straight ahead. “So, how are you?” Steve couldn’t help but look at him. Tony was handsome, as always, but he looked different. More mature, wiser... his eyes aren’t as bright as it was before. He doesn’t know how many times he has said it, how many times he’ll say it but he looks so tired and Steve knows he’s to blame for some of it. He doesn’t know how many times he has thought of this, how many scenarios run through his head but now, he just couldn’t speak. “I, uh... I’m –” _okay_.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He wasn’t supposed to say that. I mean, he is but that wasn’t the answer to Tony’s question. He was looking at Steve, now, eyes wide. Steve knew, then, that he had to say it again, clearly, sincerely, and confidently.

 

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

 

He heard him laugh but it sounded more like a choked sob, if Steve was being honest. “I didn’t think we’re already going to talk about it,” Tony whispered, “But since we are, then, I’m sorry, too.” Steve bit his lip. “I’m sorry for not listening more, not trying to understand where you were coming from about the Accords. I’m sorry that I hurt... Barnes,” Steve shook his head, “I know it wasn’t his fault and that he was probably hurting to but _they were my parents, Steve_ , and even if we were a fucked up family...” it still hurt.

 

“Language,” Steve weakly said making Tony laugh. “I would’ve understood, if you just told me,” he said. “I would’ve been pissed but I would still you, Steve, you know that.” And he did because at the end of the day, back then, Tony still came to help him. It was against what he believed but he still came. “Why couldn’t you just trust me on that?” Tony delivered it like he would a joke but Steve knew he was serious.

 

Just as well as he knew that the fact that he lied hurt Tony more.

 

“I do trust you, Tony,” he said, “but it wasn’t about that.” Steve moved closer to Tony before looking at him in the eye. “I wasn’t sure, at first, and then as Sam and I got closer to the truth... I was going to tell you but every time I was about to, it seemed like it was the wrong time,” he explained, “and every day I kept it a secret, it gets harder for me to tell you.” Tony was just looking at him, giving him time to talk. “I was scared that if I tell you, you’ll make me choose,” he whispered, “and I didn’t want to. I wanted to be selfish, just this once, because I wanted my best friend back...” he took Tony’s hand and squeezed, “and I wanted you, too,” he finished.

 

“I know I hurt you when I told you that he was my friend, I didn’t mean it that way you thought I did. You’re my friend, too, you were more to me...” he heard Tony take a sharp breath as Steve went to hold his right cheek and stroke it with his thumb.  “ _You were always more to me_ ,” he whispered as he swiped a tear from Tony’s face. He knew he was crying, too, but he can’t find it in him to do something about it. “But Bucky was there for me when I had nothing, he’s always been my best friend and I know you understand because you’d do the same for Rhodey,” Steve said making Tony softly laugh. “I can’t find it in me to be made at you when you say it like that.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, again, before leaning his forehead against Tony’s, “Me, too,” he replied before wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and burying his face at its crook. “Are we going to be okay?” Steve heard Tony asked, voice muffled, lips moving against Steve’s neck as he spoke. Steve placed a kiss at the top of Tony’s head before saying, “Yeah, we will be.”

 


End file.
